You're Never Alone
by turtleluver18
Summary: To my readers, whom I love with all my heart.


_**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_***A/N: **_**Hey everyone, it's me. I know I said I would update my other stories soon, and you're probably disappointed/mad I haven't done it yet.  
I'm really, really sorry. :( I have been really depressed lately and it's getting really hard to smile and pretend to be happy when I'm around my family or at school. I've tried to get rid of this awful feeling, but it won't go away. So I decided to try and write a little one-shot to help me release all the sadness.  
This is my first angst/tragedy fanfic, so please be nice. Plus, I don't think I can handle criticism (constructive or otherwise) right now.  
Thank you to all of the people who have supported me, and I promise to try and get over this soon so I can get back to writing my other stories.  
**

* * *

"BUBBLES!" Buttercup shrieked as her blue sister was snatched up by Him. He laughed evilly. The girls were fighting the demon and losing. Badly. He had developed new powers that allowed him to suck the Chemical X from their bodies temporarily. Blossom stumbled out of the smoking crater, her own powers nearly gone. She gasped as she watched Buttercup get captured in Him's other claw. Her sisters struggled valiantly, but ultimately they were too weak. Him, seeing their helplessness, smirked and ran to the canyon that was next to Townsville Park, their current battlefield. Blossom pushed past the pain and sprinted after Him. Bubbles and Buttercup were now held in the same claw, and Him was waving at Blossom with the other, taunting her, mocking her. Her blood boiled and her stomach knotted. She plowed on, evading the smoking craters and heaps of overturned earth, running across the charred ground. She reached the edge of the cliff just as Him jumped.

Time slowed down and everything moved in slow motion.

Blossom, too weak to fly, reached her arm out over the canyon as far as it could go. Her sisters' faces were devoid of all emotion except one: love. They knew that they weren't going to make it out alive, and they had accepted that.

Blossom hadn't.

She refused. The pink-eyed girl stretched toward her sisters, and her fingers brushed against their own briefly. A shock traveled through her body and Bubbles and Buttercup smiled, their faces peaceful. There was a flash of bright white light.

Blossom screamed, a horrible, bloodchilling scream wrenched from her very soul. Bubbles, Buttercup, Him—all gone. In their place: nothing. Completely and utterly empty.

Her eyes widened and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her fingers remained suspended, but now she was reaching toward the moon. She stared, disbelieving. They couldn't be gone. They just couldn't. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, they didn't deserve—

_**Peace. **_A voice whispered. A gentle breeze whooshed around her, and a sense of calm and acceptance washed over her. The tears still fell, but not as mercilessly.

_**We are still with you. **_The voice said again.

"Buttercup…" Blossom breathed.

_**We are always with you. **_Another, softer voice said.

"Bubbles…" Blossom whispered.

_**We love you, Blossom. **_Bubbles and Buttercup said simultaneously. A ghost of a smile graced Blossom's wet face. Maybe, with their help, she would heal after all…

"I love you, too…" She said quietly. She heard her sisters sigh happily, and they retreated to the back of her mind, their presence a steady rock in the raging ocean of Blossom's emotions. The moonlight illuminated Blossom's hand, which was still raised, and she noticed something peculiar about it. Her nails were colored blue. A light, sky blue.

Bubbles' blue.

She tried scrubbing the color off. It didn't work. Somehow, she knew it was permanent, and Blossom didn't think that was a bad thing. Not at all. The breeze ruffled her hair, blowing her long red locks into her face. She noticed another something. Her auburn hair was streaked with bright, lime green.

Buttercup's green.

_**We'll NEVER leave you. **_They said together. Blossom brought her hand down and brushed her hair back. She sank to her knees and sighed. She lifted her face to the moon and slid her eyes shut. In her mind, her sisters greeted her with open arms. She smiled, a small smile barely noticeable to the human eye.

And she just knew.

That whatever happened in life, whatever she went through, Buttercup and Bubbles would never, ever leave her.

* * *

**I cried while writing this. I hope, that even though it was a sad fic, the semi-happy ending made up for the tears you may have shed.**

**This is for all my lovely readers, who comment and favorite and follow and basically keep me going. **

**I love you. XOXO**


End file.
